The Internet and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing and sharing various types of media content. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Other media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. Often there are different versions of the same media content that are available to viewers.